Songs of Nikai 1 The walk of Desolation
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: Daughter of Kronos Nikai Laskaris a demi-titan, her mother was Selectema daughter of Selene. Needless to say, Kai isn’t normal! Kai isn’t the most agreeable person but having the titan lord of time as an arch enemy is just bizare. A Nico Di Angelo X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**::Chapter one::**

**::Boulevard of Broken Dreams::**

The cold winter night breeze blew past me in a gust as I let a loose shiver and continued on my way to no where…the hail hit the sidewalk in the sound of a rock hitting a tree. The sound continued as I walked…I sniffed the frosty air and smiled. The hail turned to snow as I watched some kids having a snow ball fight I laughed lightly. As I remembered my very first winter with Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia…_he _wouldn't be happy to see me like this.

"_Wake up!" Thalia's distant voice called as I drearily lifted my head taking in my surroundings._

"_W-What?" I mumbled still very tired. _

"_C'mon! We have to leave! Monsters attacked us last night!" Luke's serious voice came into perspective as I turned around and saw his shaggy blonde hair framing his honey brown eyes. _

"_M'K…" I said as I began packing my little bag of stuff. It was winter and while others were shopping for Christmas, our family, we were huddling around a fire surviving from stolen Doritos and Lemonade along with a few Dunkin Donuts. I suddenly slipped on the thin ice Luke caught me right before I fell as we all jumped back in sight of the large monster in front of us. Quickly shaking the snow from my hood I pressed my finger to my necklace and withdrew my dagger. I told them I'd take care of this one as I quickly scaled up the giants back. As the Dummy tried to get me, but my agility was too much for him he back to the ground as I stabbed him in the neck with my dagger. He burst into dust… _

"_Let's do something fun!" Thalia said as I agreed that we needed some 'fun' so we had a snow ball fight…by the end of it all I was drenched as were the others and we were all rolling on the ground laughing…_

A surge of sadness ran through me as I remembered the fact, Luke was dead, Kronos killed him. I remember the paling of his face and the dulling of his eyes. Suddenly I was eager for revenge. I found a place to rest as I lounged comfortably cradled between two tree branches. I saw across the street in a well lit restaurant, Taco Del Mar. That got me thinking of another flashback…though through all the flashbacks _he _remained out of them.

_I jumped up narrowly dodging Percy's swipe. "Nice try!" I taunted swinging my sword in a semi-circle before rebounding backward kicking Percy's wrist causing his sword to go scattering across the cement. _

"_Haha!" I smirked, "I won again!" _

_He glared and mumbled something intelligent liked, "Damn cocky little girl…" Grover then came back with seven bags of Taco Del Mar. _

"_Grover! We're not going to need this much!" Thalia complained circling it all in wide motions with her arms._

_As Grover looked offended and said, "I like tacos!"_

All these memories pained me but still, I held them close to my heart for they were the fleeting piece of happiness I still, pathetically, clung to. They had to believe I deserted them…because in one way, I did. And in another, I would…the prophecy's don't lie…despite myself I felt a salty tear roll down my face.

I began singing a song, "I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams when the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone." The song was called Boulevard of Broken Dreams by one of my favorite bands: Green day. "I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone…" It seemed so fitting, "My shadow's the only one who walks beside me. My shadow hearts the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. Til' then I walk alone…" I hummed through the ah-ah's and began again, I wished _he _was here. "I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind. On the border line of the edge and where I walk alone." The next part was my favorite, "Read between the lines what's fucked up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive and I walk alone…" I persisted with the chorus and then everything was silent. I remember that time Thalia and I got separated from Luke and Annabeth, it was then that we first heard Green Day.

"_AH!" I complained, "I'm bored…" I vented aloud as we waited for Annabeth and Luke to come back from the store, _

"_W-What's that?" Thalia asked cupping her hands around her ears leaning left. I heard it too…music? _

"_C'mon!" I said eager for adventure, _

"_Let's go!" I shouted running off in that direction. She'd follow. I ran towards it and saw a variation of lights beaming down upon an outside stage. Where some boys were singing. And a big banner above them read, "GREEN DAY!" A band? We listened from above the trees. _

"_Don't want to be an American idiot! Don't wanna nation under the new media! And can you hear the sound of hysteria! The subliminal mind fuck America!" The lead sing sung. Thalia and I both listened with interest, "Welcome to a new kind of tension! All across the alien nation! Where everything isn't ment to be okay! Television dreams of tomorrow! We're not the ones who're ment to follow! For that's enough to argue!" We listened with anticipation. Later we snuck in and came back in the end with four Green Day t-shirts that read: American Idiot._ _When we returned Luke and Annabeth were there looking for us…_

That was the first time I'd heard of Greenday. It was something me and Thalia had in common. We both spent a lot of time listening to music and singing it. That was absolutely the happiest time of my life…They were the only ones who I ever really considered my family. They accepted me, knowing who I was and where I came from…but in the end even our family couldn't survive…slowly each one of us were taken away, I wondered if we'd ever be the same, I guess the answer was always no. I just was to diluted to see so. Like what happened to _him_. The next day I was once again walking when I was suddenly attacked by a…GREAT! The Nemean Lion. I remembered the time Percy and I along with Thalia, Grover and some of the hunters killed the lion, two years ago.

_It was back at the space museum. We destroyed a few spaceships but defeated it. Zoë and Bianca started firing arrows Thalia held it back with Aegis. I helped her backing her up. But suddenly the lion was crouching ready to pounce if not for Percy we'd be dead. Of course Thalia never would've admitted that. With the magic of putrid tasting space food we got it to open it's mouth and with a volley of arrows won…_


	2. Chapter 2

**::Chapter two::**

**::Worth dying for::**

Now I was on my own. I led it away from the oblivious mortals into the forest. It roared in defiance pouncing tree from tree. "Guess the kitty's learned some new tricks…" I shouted swinging like a monkey slashing with my dagger. Using my powers I slowed the lions movements as I was able to get behind the monster as it turned around about to growl again it made the mistake of once again opening it's mouth in that split second, which I turned into minutes, I stuck my hand within the beast's mouth stabbing Amyntas through the roof of the lions mouth. It exploded showering the forest in golden dust leaving behind…a fur. I took it and wrapped it around me, it took the appearance of a warm black winter jacket. I was about to return to the city when a Stygian sword lunged itself into the tree behind me I jumped out of the way narrowly missing it I looked to see who it was…

"Nico di Angelo?" I questioned, removing the lodged sword. "Son of Hades, Olympian god of the dead?" I questioned again tossing the sword toward him. He reminded me so much of…_him_. He looked at me oddly as recognition took place a little later.

"Y-Your that girl…" He said pointing.

"THAT GIRL?! Are you always so rude!?" I spat jumping down to his level.

He glared and asked, "What are you doing here?" Still unwilling to let down his guard.

"How bout a fight?" I asked menacingly. He shrugged and got in position, as did I. He lunged first I quickly side stepped. His fighting style was a lot like Percy's. He never really had a plan, he just went with what he had. He summoned five skeletons I quickly disposed of them while using the trees to dodge his attacks. He suddenly lunged fast I wouldn't have been able to dodge it if not for my natural instincts. I remembered watching Luke's battles. And I used that experience, I had just been playing with Nico and I think he realized that as he jumped up and back down with his sword in a swiping position. I flicked my wrist easily causing him to go rebounding into a tree. I had my own sword to his neck as he looked defeated.

With a sigh I sheathed my sword and walked away…no sooner did I find him following me.

"What do you want!?" I shouted annoyed as he shrugged with a scowl. "What ever…" I muttered continuing with my useless walking.

"What's your name, again?" He asked after a long time of silence. I paused as I tried to remember the last time I'd used my name, when was the last time anyone asked?

"You don't know your own name?" He scoffed in a cocky unbelieving voice.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW MY FREAKING NAME! WHY WOULDN'T I?!" I shouted angry at the annoying kid. "Kai Laskaris! I don't see how it's any concern to you is all!" He shut up as we walked in silence again. I began unconsciously singing quietly.

"Set me off like dynamite strapped tight around my waist, we are the ones in competition but claim this ain't no race…take a breath and explode like bullets tearing through the wind, burn me up with a razor blade that tries to separate the skin." I sand softly to my self, "Now in the white flames of burning flags we found a world worth dying for. We've been battered so hard that we don't feel anymore." I was suddenly interrupted by a stalk I forgot was still there.

"Worth dying for by Rise against?" He questioned as I turned around with an arched eyebrow,

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

As he shrugged like it was no big deal and said, "It's one of my favorite songs." Maybe he was okay…but as I was around Nico, memories of _him _came.

Suddenly I realized my flash backs had stopped. Ever since I'd left camp the flash backs had been non stop but sense he came they'd stopped.

"Why are you still following me?" I asked him curiously.

"Why do you care?" He said. In truth I didn't, I sort of liked the company but I refused to get close.

So I played my ace card, "I'm daughter of Kronos. I could control your mind into having you kill yourself. I've killed people before and I wont hesitate to kill you! There's a reason why people stay away from me!"

I thought I saw a smirk as he said, "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not used to being afraid, I'm usually the one causing the fear. I'm the only son of Hades." He finished bluntly as I realized he'd be just as used to being feared and rejected as I had been and still am.

Without realizing it I found I was slowly being drawn in by this boy. He was like me in many ways, but different. Suddenly I heard a felt a presence of a monster. I turned around and saw a giant.

"Stand back…" I heard him say as I looked at him as if he was insane.

"Hades no! This is my fight too!" I retorted.

"Don't get in my way!" He shouted angrily at me we both drew our weapons. I was lunging when he stopped me. IDIOT!

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I shouted as he shook his head and pushed me back the giant swung it's massive hand at me. I dodged it and sliced his arm off.

"Stay out of the way!" Nico insisted as I rolled my eyes the giant made a fist it hit Nico's arm as he grunted in pain I acted quickly and stabbed the giant.

"IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF _MY _WAY!" I shouted as he glared and retorted,

"If you hadn't gotten in the way I would've had it!"

I laughed hysterically and shouted, "If I wasn't here you'd be dead! Show some gratitude!"

He glared and said, "I don't need to be saved!" He grunted clutching his arm. It was clearly broken.

"Shut up and let me see your arm." I muttered as he jerked away.

"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Infuriated at his stubbornness I shouted, "THEN WHY HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWING ME ALL DAY LIKE A LOST PUPPY?!" His face was turning red with anger as I grabbed his arm against his will and healed it.

He was quiet as I muttered mockingly, "Thanks Kai, oh your welcome Nico." He grunted as he sat there doing nothing, glaring at the ground. I grudgingly thought back to _him _again.

Once I got no reply after a while of silence…I decided it best just to walk away. What ever. Who cared anyway?! He just got in my way…but as I walked away, I didn't want to. In truth, I wanted to be there for him. But I never would be. It would be cruel to do that to him now…oh well. Amyntas went back into a necklace as I strapped it around my neck and walked away from the boy…


	3. Chapter 3

**::Chapter three::**

**::Welcome to my life::**

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

I watched as Kai walked away. I cursed in Greek. I'm so stupid! Damn it! How could I just let her go like that!? I was just pissed she had to save me. I'm the guy! I'm supposed to be the one saving her! She put her life on the line to save me! Shit…what was she doing out here all alone anyway!? I heard from Percy she'd left camp without a note or sign of any kind. She just left, I wondered why. I didn't really know much about her in truth.

I finally agreed to return to camp. As I shadow traveled back to long island. I went through the borders. It was nighttime as I entered my cabin and even as tired as I was I couldn't get any sleep. That only further infuriated me. So instead I walked down to the beach where I sat against the grainy sand looking out upon the dark sea. It was loud and rough. I'm no son of Poseidon but I knew it was at war. As were all the gods…Kronos was growing stronger. Everyone at camp half-blood was training themselves to exhaustion. I entered the sword area to find Mrs. O'Leary bounding up immediately. I played fetch with her for awhile as she ripped up some dummies. I did the same with my sword slicing threw them like they were butter. But the same scene of her walking away continued to replay in my head. I hated this…why did I have to be so sensitive?!

I later heard the horn blowing as I headed to the dinning pavilion. I was greeted by Percy who was surprised to see me. "Hey! Nico! What are you doing here?" I wondered if I should tell him about what happened, or not? Could I trust him? I may as well, but he couldn't tell anyone else.

"I'll tell you after breakfast! I'm starving!" I lied as I poked at my food.

I met Percy after breakfast as I had promised I told him everything, "You have to swear on the river of Styx that you wont tell _anyone_!" I told him seriously in a threatening voice.

"Can I tell Annabeth and Rachel?" He asked as I grudgingly nodded. Everyone knew Percy and Annabeth were in love they were just both too stubborn to admit it.

Annabeth, Percy, Rachel and I all gathered together as he said, "We should go after her. Any leads to were she is?" I shook my head I hadn't really paid that much attention, but to me it just seemed like she was wandering around the city. Oh well, we were going to find her. I'm no Oracle, but I was convinced of that.

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

Okay, so right now, yes I'm a little, scratch that, A LOT angry! Ever since I left Nico I've just been really pissed. I don't know why either and that just pisses me off even more! When I'm angry I tend to get reckless and when I'm reckless I tend to get myself into situations such as this…a large chimera stood in front of me I was pretty bruised up. But so was it. It jumped up and seeing as I was so angry I couldn't remember how to swing sword I did something extremely stupid. Oh well, if this went as planned, I'd be saved, if it didn't, I'd be dead. Oh well…

"ZEUS! I SWEAR TO THE GODS YOU ARE THE MOST USELESS THING I'VE EVER LAID EYES UPON! YOU FRIGGEN GOD-WHORE!" I flinched as the Chimera bounded at me and right as it was shadowing me straight about my head the lightening crashed down striking the Chimera. I sighed with huge relief. It went as planned! I heard that thinking about nothing helps calm you down from angry situations but thinking of nothing isn't possible! I mean, when someone says think of nothing you tend to try thinking your dead and you can't think so it's just like Hades realm. But then you start thinking of giant three headed dogs and ghosts everywhere.

Then everything starts getting confusing! _"STOP ACTING SO STUPID AND RECKLESS! I swear…you'll be the death of me…" His _words.

That reminded me of a song: "Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you, do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud. That no one hears you screaming! No you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like. To be like me. To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life." Simple Plan. Welcome to my life." That pretty much described my life in song! How fitting that was, my father is the evil titan of time who's trying to destroy all civilization! Wouldn't that be lovely to present at career day. I could just imagine that… "What do you do for a living?" "I kill mortals." Stupid. I remembered I still had no idea where I was going. I'd better figure something out because as of now I was wandering blindly, killing time. I knew that Kronos was staying at Mt. Tam till he made his assault at whatever-he-was-going-to-destroy. I learned that from my dream.

I thought over the prophecy, _Where the sky meets the earth a choice of prime._ Sky meets the earth, even I could understand that. Mt. Tam, where Atlas resides. I began thinking over different greetings.

"Hello dad! Sorry I missed fathers day! I was going to send you a chocolates but I ate them." I wondered if Gods/Goddesses/Titans liked chocolate…GHA! That was my main part of my ADHD, my mind often goes on pointless rants. That meant that I had to get to the golden gate before sun set and that was only six hours away, and seeing as California was on the other side of the contrary from where I was. Flying would be the fastest way but Zeus had never liked me.

I was suddenly snapped from my thoughts when I heard a rustle behind me, I quickly turned only to see… "Holy Poseidon! WOW! L-Luke?" I questioned toward the translucent figure of Luke. He smiled, not the evil, betraying, smile but the one that comforted me so long ago.

"Nice reaction, Annabeth fainted when she first saw me as a ghost, and Thalia, well she flipped out…" He told me. As he beckoned for me to follow him.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked as he just smirked…


	4. Chapter 4

**::Chapter four::**

**::Mad World::**

_As I listened to Luke's dying words, "K-Kai…did you know? I was in love with you…always…" He told me, I was slightly shocked, in truth, I once loved him too, but those feelings had somehow left me. It was cruel and I didn't know why but I told him the truth._

"_In all honesty…I once loved you to Luke. Once you betrayed us though, I forced myself to love you no more, I told myself repeatedly I did not love you. Maybe I told myself that so many times, it became true." He forced a smile, he was dying, he knew that, I knew that, we all knew. _

"_I-I've always loved you Kai…" He told me once again as I forced myself to not look away I told him, _

"_The bizarre thing is, I'm sure, if we lived in a normal world, or if a single situation had gone differently between us, I'm sure, that we would both be happily in love and life would be content…" He continued to smile as he nodded…his eyes grew heavy as they draped closed…_

I remembered that as I followed him. We went threw a series of vegetation when we came out from the forest, I realized I was no longer in New York, but California. "H-How'd you do that?!" I asked amazed but when I turned around, I found the ghostly Luke, was gone…The prophecy, _The last reminiscence of the one that is gone._

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

We tracked down Rachel and asked her if she remembered the prophecy, "Sorry, usually when the Oracle takes over I don't remember much of the prophecy, I remember a bit of the beginning though," She told us repeating it, "Where the…um, clouds or something like that, meet the ground, a rush to prime? No, a choice of prime! Two forks, no, decisions to make the clock of time, no, daughter of time!" She thought aloud. That was helpful, I thought sarcastically.

As Annabeth, being the genius she is, said, "Where the sky meets the earth a choice of prime?" Rachel nodded fast, "Two decisions to make the daughter of time?" Rachel nodded.

"That's it!" Everything was quiet for a minute as we all watched Annabeth expectantly, but it was Percy to talked,

"Well, the sky meets the earth, it makes me think of Atlas, because he's the one who holds up the sky from touching the earth, or something like that, and then choice of prime? Like prime grade beef? Like she's trying to decide what beef to buy for Christmas?"

Annabeth slapped Percy backside of his head in a playful gesture as she said, "You really think a prophecy's going to refer to _beef_?"

He shrugged and said, "Maybe!"

She scoffed and said, "Prime, meaning, first of importance, like she's deciding what's of most importance."

I nodded, that made more sense.

"Then, the daughter of time could only be Nikai…" Percy said

As I suddenly paused and asked, "Who's Nikai?"

Annabeth and Percy looked surprised for a second when Annabeth told me, "Oh, well, Kai's real name, was, is, Nikai, she doesn't like it because it originates from Filonikai, meaning strife, in Greek. So she shortened it to Kai, which means 'And' in Greek, she figures, 'and' is close to, 'together' and she believes, 'together' is the opposite of alone."

Percy then muttered, "Complicated…"

Then Annabeth said, "Also, Kairos is one of the ways to spell 'time' in Greek." After that well, we figured we had to get to California, and fast, so they, meaning Rachel and Annabeth, forced, us, meaning Percy, and I, onto Rachel's privet jet. Needless to say, Percy and I didn't really like being in the sky because it was Zeus's domain and Zeus didn't exactly like, us, being children of the Hades and Poseidon. So Percy and I sat in suspense clutching the seat like be were about to be blasted from the sky, which in our case, might just happen!

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

It was four hours now till sunset. I was walking toward the middle of the bridge listening to people swearing at people over the winter traffic. "All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces, bright and early for the daily races going nowhere, going nowhere." I sang to myself, "Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression, hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow." Mad World. "And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had, I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take, when people run in circles it's a very, very, mad world, mad world." I was getting tired as I reached the middle of the bridge…it would be around an hour before it was officially sun set…

**Percy Jackson's POV.**

We sat in suspense on the plane. Don't get me wrong! When Kai disappeared I was more then worried, she was like a little sister to me! I wanted to go search for her but the stupid war prevented that. She left me a note saying:

_I know this is a sucky good-bye message but, seriously dude! Suck up your damn pride and ask Annabeth out before I see you again or for Zeus's sake I'll have to ask her out _for _you!_

Despite her demanding exit it was still a promise to come back, "_Before I see you again_," when Nico came around with the news I was more than happy. As I watched Nico tell me about her. Judging from his expressions, I'd guess he liked her, both of them knew more than anyone how it felt to be rejected by others, and truly alone. The plane finally landed as Nico and I raced out and let out big gasps of air as if we'd been holding out breath the entire ride, and we were finally able to breathe.

"Stop acting like pussy's and let's go!" Annabeth shouted as we all ran toward the golden gate bridge, Rachel wasn't aloud to leave camp but still managed to force me onto a plane. Uh! We weren't going to make it!

"I'M GOING TO SHADOW TRAVEL!" I heard Nico shout as he was there one minute, and gone the next…

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

The sun was at it's final peak as it dipped down suddenly I was tackled and when I regained myself I found a black shirt covering my eyes, I forced it off and realize… "NICO!? HOLY POSEIDON WHAT IN ZEUS'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shouted louder than necessary. He acted just like HIM! And he called me stupid…


	5. Chapter 5

**::Chapter five::**

**::The river::**

"SHUT UP!" He hissed loudly in my ear, the mist was heavy and I couldn't see a foot in front of me. He began angrily questioning me. When we finally got things settled, well, I was still pissed he had told Annabeth and Percy but, secretly, relived, I wasn't alone in this. I remembered last time I saw Kronos was in my dreams the last time I saw him in person, or Titan in his case, or Dracaena considering our company but-GHA! I really needed to stop that ranting habit. Anyway, last time I saw him Rachel stopped him with a plastic hairbrush. Sadly, I didn't have one of those this time. But as long as he didn't know we were here his powers wont effect Nico, they didn't effect me.

"Shut up and follow me…" I told him as we entered the garden. That song by Good Charlotte was right.

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of LA. The footsteps that were next to me have gone there separate ways. I've seen enough now to know that beautiful things," Like this garden, "Don't always stay that way. I've done enough to know this beautiful place isn't everything they say." For example, the evil titan, the dragon of eternal bad breath, and the other evil crap. "I heard that evil comes disguised as a city of angels. I'm walking toward the light."

I sang quietly, as Nico said, "I'm surprised your not a daughter of Apollo…god of music,"

Basically he's saying, he's surprised I'm not a daughter of that hot guy who's always hitting on me, and his sons are just like that I might add. Speaking of which, it was one of the things I had in common with Artemis, we both found her brother to be annoying. I remembered Bianca was a hunter, I remembered that junkyard where- CRAP! Going off subject again! I suddenly stopped as Nico slammed into me I heard a voice, only too familiar.

"She's here…I know it! I can feel her presence…" Kronos said demandingly,

"I-I'm sorry master but I sense no demi-titan presence only that of a demi-god." A monster told him, I was good at hiding my aura. It must be Nico it was sensing.

"Apparently old dogs can learn new tricks." Kronos spoke, he spoke in ancient Greek but it was clear as day to my ears.

"C'mon Kai, you got your personal tour of the garden now let's go!" Nico hissed in my ear clearly uncomfortable in the place, not that I blamed him, this was his first time here.

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

I was still tired from Shadow traveling but this freaky atmosphere didn't help! Not to mention the dragon I was just waiting to pop up yelling something like, "Peak-a-boo! Now you die!" I noticed Kai didn't look fazed in the slightest, like she'd been here before. I finally convinced her into going back when suddenly four figures appeared they all looked like clones of that Zoë girl. Their eyes were all obsidian black and looked exactly like Kai's except for the fact theirs were more evil, and were more empty of emotion than Kai's.

"It seems Lord Kronos's predictions were correct…and along with a son of Hades…" The on who stood in the front mused over us. I still had no idea why she was here, why WE were here.

"**Lord **Kronos?!" Kai questioned mockingly stepping in front of me as if guarding me, a fact which annoyed me, I stepped to her side just in time to see one of them glaring at Kai the others were simply looking at Kai with confusion.

"Stop that! Your mind tricks are f-futile!" The one who was glaring shouted at Kai.

"Doesn't seem that way…"

Suddenly one said, "You see, Nikai, you know of the foretold prophecy…you will betray them all in the end…all for your own self righteousness."

I swore I saw Kai flinch as another one said, "Two choices in the end, all of it could be yours…" I stood there clueless as I remembered the prophecy, _A choice of prime._ And then, _Two decisions to make the daughter of time._ That made sense!

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

The prophecy made sense. As she spoke those words images passed threw my head…I found myself shaking. All of it, was so real, the future!? No…I refused to give in. It was my decision, and I had made it! I grabbed Nico and ran…the Ladon seemed to be awake as I managed to dodge a few of it's attacks but not all of them. I grunted but did not let it get to me. Like before…suddenly we weren't in the garden. We were back on the bridge…my breathing felt strained as I gasped for air. Clutching my seemingly burning arm where the Ladon had managed to get me. I cursed myself for my stupid mistake. My vision too was blurry, so this was how Zoë felt…was I dying?!

Suddenly I saw Percy and Annabeth coming toward us, I could just barely make out their figures. They exchanged words I didn't bother to try and understand. I flinched back when a cold touch gripped my arm but saw it was Nico and relaxed. Despite myself I closed my eyes extremely tired, I guess I hadn't realized how tired I really was…

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

Her black Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt was torn and bleeding on her right arm. That must've been where the Ladon had gotten her. "WHAT DO WE DO!?" I flipped out on them, "CALM DOWN NICO!" Percy finally shouted,

"Calm down!? How in Hades do I do that!? This is the second time she's had to save me! If she _dies _saving me I'll freaking kill _myself_!" I shouted back dramatically. Damn it…she'd saved me twice now…if that wasn't beyond shameful for a guy! Then it sure as Hades was pathetic…I didn't realize how much I'd cared for her. As cheesy as that sounded I think I was falling for her…was I in love with her!? WAS THAT POSSIBLE!? The only emotion that started with an 'L' that a child of Hades _should _**ever **have was _**lust**_. At least that was what I was taught.

Messed up childhood much? The next week past blindly in my eyes. We managed to get her back to camp where Chiron did some sort of magic thing and took the poison but still she wasn't awake. Coma? Maybe…I barely ate and I found it hard to sleep without dreaming about her so I didn't sleep. I learned more about her from Percy and found, I really did care about her…face it Nico, your in love.


	6. Chapter 6

**::Chapter six::**

**::Defy you::**

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

I felt awake but at the same time…not. I could vaguely hear voices talking to me, but as much as I tried to respond, I couldn't. I heard many voices, but not the one I wanted to hear. The one who I just barely knew, the one that despite the fact I barely knew, yet I most cared about. It was the one voice that never spoke, I sensed his presence, but I could not hear his voice…until what seemed like years later,

"Hey, wow this is awkward, anyways I just wanted to…well…I don't know, get well soon? That's one overly used line. Maybe something more original, like, _you better wake up soon or I'll be the crap out of you_. Ever heard that one before?"

Some how, that voice awoke me, as I opened my eyes that of which felt like they'd been asleep for ever. Even Nico's voice was like _his_.

"No…I don't think I've heard that before, but I have heard, _if you don't wake up then I'm going to run a lightening bolt threw your head and fry your brain_." I croaked sardonically.

He smiled as he said, "Guess my threat worked." I sat up and observed my surroundings as I let out a loud groan,

"GREAT! Of all places…I'm back here…" I muttered. Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron soon came to greet me. I made up an excuse to why I left…

"So, what now?" Percy asked as we all sat on the beach as I looked at them oddly.

"You guys don't think your coming!" I shouted immediately as they all looked at me with expressions that said something along the lines of; "Well you sure as Hades aren't stopping us." I glared at them as they went over ideas of what the prophecy meant, the prophecy I told them was a fake but of course none of them would know that…while they thought of plans, I thought of plans to get away from them…

"Okay! So according to your prophecy Morpheus has put to sleep an entire town so Kronos could move his forces through?" Annabeth questioned me again as I nodded confirming my fake prophecy. To be honest, I was surprised they believed it, I was a master at making lies but prophecy's are a lot harder.

"Then we should go to Springfield and stop Morpheus while be can. If we can defeat him we can get rid of a huge enemy." Annabeth negotiated. As we all nodded in unison, deception, lies, they came as easily as breathing for me by now.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Percy asked. Nico's eyes didn't stray off me and I had a weird feeling he knew I was lying about this. And it upset me to a degree as his glassy black eyes bored into me as if reading my every secret. I flinched away as I watched the others.

"We'll leave tomorrow…"

I stared up at the ceiling of the big house where I was staying for the night. Seeing as I absolutely refused to be in the Hermes cabin, not that they wanted me, and the titan's didn't have cabins…so I stayed in a room in the big house across the hall from the NEW Oracle, Rachel Dare. I snuck out threw the window and made my way down to the beach. I began singing again, this time, a song called Defy you, buy the Offspring, "You may push me around, but you cannot win, you may throw me down, but I'll rise again. The more you say, the more I defy you, so get out of my face, Whoa, Yeah! You cannot stop us, you cannot bring us down, never give up! We go on and on!" I sat there doing nothing but staring at the horizon when, with a POP someone was there.

I jolted around to see…a boy who looked almost identical to Luke except for the absence of the scar and his eyes shinned as if they were the sun itself. It could only be the one and only.

"Lord Apollo…" I greeted in acknowledgment as I bowed. He smiled as I stood back up looking at the Sun God.

"You can't defy the prophecy's forever Kai." He spoke with wisdom that belonged to Athena.

"Never said I was defying them…just delaying…" I told him honestly averting his Godly-gaze.

"Your afraid of yourself. It's funny, your worst fear, is to be truly alone, yet you isolate yourself from others in a point to _being _alone. It's ironic…" He ended in a joking sort of voice. I finally met the Sun God's Godly-eyes, as he smiled his eyes twinkled with that I-know-everything look, "Remember Casper Wyoming is just beyond the rainbow!"

What that was supposed to mean I didn't bother asking…he departed but not before rehearsing a Haiku:

"Tricky prophecies

She will delay to not defy,

Run away she does!"

I rolled my eyes at his horrible poetry. For the God of poetry…he sucked. With that he was gone…I was left alone to my thoughts upon the beach. As promised, the next day we left to Springfield.

"So, how are we getting there?" Percy asked.

I said, "Percy, your sixteen now, you can drive, I could ste-borrow us a car!" Annabeth looked at me skeptically,

"We can't just steal things like that!"

Percy smirked and said, "She never said 'steal' she said 'borrow'." Five minutes later…I sat in the backseat with Nico the wind blew threw my long black hair as I sat within the roomy red Ferrari.

"Oh my Gods! This is ridiculous…" Annabeth muttered under her breath as we drove…suddenly we all heard sirens in the background, accompanied with the blazing red and blue lights…

"I TOLD YOU!" Annabeth shouted as the officer approached us.

He went over the details when he said, "I'm gonna need to see your license." Percy looked at me with an expression of desperation as I rolled my eyes.

"On second thought, your all right, I'll let you off on a warning." I said aloud as the officer's face became confused for a second then he repeated my words and walked away. Percy let out a breath of relief, as Annabeth gave us all a lecture involving the words, stupid, told you so, now look, don't do that.

"Thanks Kai…" Percy told me as I shrugged. We stopped for the night an old rusty motel in the middle of nowhere. Tonight would be my chance. We checked in, because we only had enough money for one room and it only had two beds we had to share. Percy and Nico took a bed and Annabeth and I took a bed. Snores soon filled the room, they would not come after me…I'd make sure of that. As I stool the Ferrari, if I can drive a horse drawn carriage and a chariot, how hard could a car be? The prophecy told me I had two options and I'd chosen. Apollo said I couldn't defy the prophecies, he never said I couldn't change them…


	7. Chapter 7

**::Chapter seven::**

**::Colours of the Rainbow::**

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

_She sat there, next to me, her long glossy black hair glowed in the shine of the moon, the cold winter air did not effect me in the slightest, for all I cared about was the girl I held in my arms. We sat together looking into the frozen lake, her soft voice whispered over and over the words I had always wanted to hear._

"_I love you Nico…" They repeated. The voice felt so familiar, as if I could grasp it in the air in front of me. I wanted nothing more then to hold this girl forever. When I realized I had no idea who this girl was! I looked down in an attempt to see…but suddenly…I could feel nothing. The sun rose bathing her in the lights as her figure disappeared, she turned to golden dust swept away by the wind. No! I could let her go! I didn't even get her name! I ran after the golden dust unaware of the narrow snow covered path I followed…slowly disappearing. _

"_WAIT!" I shouted as she paused, "W-Who are you?" I asked her, her figure reconstructed from the dust as she turned her head revealing pale cinnamon skin, it had a glow to it and as she turned, her obsidian black eyes bored into my own. I knew those eyes… _

"_K-Kai…" I muttered dazed and frozen. Her eyes suddenly lost their shine as they dulled, I knew, deep inside me, she was about to leave. "no…wait! No! KAI! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted but as if on cue…she walked away like she had four days ago. Before she left she looked back, her eyes forlorn and reluctant. But this time…as she walked away, already, the world, seemed so much colder. _

_The warmth, torn from the sun. The beauty, lost from the moon. I remembered her eyes…reluctant…to leave…_

I jolted from my sleep shaking the green lights on the alarm clock read: 8:00 am. I looked around the room, Kai, no…she was gone… "SHIT!" I shouted not caring if I woke the others. Maybe you think true love is impossible for a child of thirteen. But your wrong! I knew it was her, she was the one…

"W-What's 'matter?" Percy asked lazily as I told them Kai was missing…no, no, NO! Already I was panicking,

"Nico! _Please_! SHUT UP! Your driving us all insane! We'll find her! Don't worry…" Despite Percy's words I couldn't believe them…

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

Despite my options I couldn't help but think of the others, and the odd thing was, the one person who wouldn't leave me alone, was Nico! I had no idea why…maybe it was just that feeling I had around him. When ever he was with me, I felt somehow, hole, the closest thing I'd ever had to a family was with Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia, it was that happiness I remembered. Whenever I was around Nico I felt…happy…again. I didn't know why or how, I just did…I groaned in frustration. As I severed to the left avoiding ANOTHER cop, I turned on the radio and heard something like:

"Little girl stole red Ferrari from the Ohio Theater in Columbus Ohio. Cops have not yet identified this girl-" I turned it off. Oh happy day! I'm on the news! Oh well, time to ditch the car…I "mysteriously" escaped using them mist. I rethought the prophecy…_Where the sky meets the earth a choice of prime_. Atlas, Mt. Tam, the Hesperides, and the images. _Two decisions to make the daughter of time._

I figured my options were, give in to the Hesperides, or fight them. I'd chosen to fight them. _The last reminisce of the one that is gone._ Luke, I remembered his last words on here on earth. _Return to a figure of halcyon._ Hmm…Halcyon? The bird of the Greek legends that calmed the sea? Some how that just didn't seem to fit despite the fact it was Greek. Halcyon…happy?

Return to a figure of happiness? _He _was my true Halcyon. Or w-were they trying to refer to Nico?! Wait…it said, 'a' as in, more than one. Luke was…gone, Nico and Annabeth weren't the right people because I'd been with them for the last day, could the prophecy be trying to tell me to go back!? Talk about defying the prophecies…wait! There was one other, Thalia…but she was with the Hunters, how would I find _them_!? The weather had been totally whacked up today sun was setting now casting long shadows over the path. Just about every step I altered between the falling rain and the sun. My thoughts bounced back and forth just as dramatically. The rainbow in front of me reminded me of a techno song called, Colours of the Rainbow by Tune up. "So then show, you wanna look kind, twenty four seven, on my mind. All I ever wanted was to be with you making me feel is so brand new. I thought I could love no more, warned to many times before, now everytime look up to the sky, I've got you, on my mind. The colors of the rainbow shine so bright, everytime I look into your eyes it's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul over and over, just like you do."

HOLD IT! _Casper Wyoming is just beyond the rainbow_. Apollo told me, it was a long shot but it was all I had to go on…I threw a golden drachma into the rainbow and said, "O Goddess, accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace, Casper Wyoming…" A couple seconds later I watched from my point of view looking at Thalia and the other Hunters. She turned around and saw me a couple minutes later,

"K-KAI!?" She shouted astonished,

I nodded and said, "Hey, I know this is an odd request but I need to 'return' to you." She looked at me like I was crazy as I sighed. "I hadn't thought this over…as usual, well, we can't all be like Annabeth, thinking things over! We'd never get anything done! That's probably why the Gods never get anything done at those annual meetings like-" Thalia started laughing to my surprise as she said, "It's really you Kai! You're the only one who'd really go ranting like that…"

I looked down skeptically as I said, "I'm on a quest and a line refers to you…"

She nodded and said, "Well we're in Casper Wyoming-wait! How'd you contact us? How'd you know where we were?!" I stopped her and said, "Your talking about yourself in plural…and Apollo paid me a little visit." She nodded and told me she'd see me soon as I slashed threw the mist. The day prophecies make sense will be the day Zeus surrenders his throne to a cow…I started traveling north west to Wyoming. Stealing a car would be so much easier…


	8. Chapter 8

**::Chapter eight::**

**::Lifeline::**

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" I finally shouted angrily at the pacing Annabeth,

"The prophecy she gave us was obviously fake…she might have been taken because she didn't take her stuff."

As Percy noted, "She also took my raspberry chocolate bar and left her stuff and only Kai loves candy enough to take _that _away from me and forget everything else…"

Ignoring him Annabeth paced around frustrated, now that I thought about it, we had no leads.

"Where the sky meets the earth a choice of prime. Two decisions to make a daughter of time. Hmm…" I muttered to myself. As Annabeth began digging threw Kai's stuff.

"Hey! I thought that was against one of your regulations! _Thou shall naught ever, ever, overmaster amidst someone else's belongings._" Percy quoted.

As Annabeth snapped, "Kai is my little sister in everyway but blood! Seeing as I'm practically her older sister I HAVE EVERY DAMN RIGHT!"

I began laughing finding it funny, I'd never heard Annabeth swear before and it was funny!

"Ah-ha!" Annabeth smiled victoriously holding up a scribbled on piece of paper, "Kai has this weird habit where she can't remember anything important unless she writes it down somewhere, she doesn't have to look at the writing to remember it just has to be there. The prophecy! Here…" Annabeth said pointing to a neat paragraph of handwriting.

"Where the sky meets the earth a choice of prime. Two decisions to make a daughter of time. The last reminiscence of the one who is gone. Return to a figure of the halcyon. CRAP! The rest is too stained by coffee and-EW! Sticky!"

Percy… "MY CHOCOLATE BAR!" Annabeth sighed as we looked over the last two lines that weren't too stained they read: _The acceptance of two the end of another. A curse uplifted breaks the heart of a lover._

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

"KAI!" The forever-fifteen-year-old Thalia embraced me.

"Thalia!" I greeted, as I looked around the other hunters, some I recognized from before, others were new. They'd grown in numbers much like Camp Half-blood.

"Hey, where's Artemis?" I asked looking around seeing the twelve year old goddess no where.

"She's at Olympus, the winter solstice is approaching." Thalia explained while leading me back to the camp site.

"Everyone, some of you already know my sister, Kai Laskaris." She introduced me as her sister, it was true, we were like family.

"So, what are you doing here?" Thalia asked within a larger tent, it was quite private.

"Well…it's a long story…I can't tell you everything but…" I told her a lot just not everything…she laughed and said, "Seems like you told me a lot of unnecessary stuff and very little of the important stuff." I apologized.

I sang myself to sleep that night thinking about everything that had happened in this last week and a day. "When I was kid, didn't care about a thing. It was me in this world, and broken dream, and I was blaming myself for all that was going wrong." I changed the boy part to kid to make it sound better. "I was way out there on the wrong side of town, and the ones that I loved I started pushing them out, then I realized, that it was all my fault! I've been looking for a lifeline, for what seems like a lifetime. I'm drowning in the pain, I'm breaking down again, looking for a lifeline." Lifeline by Papa Roach, lulling myself to sleep. Where I dreamed…of _him_…

**Thalia Grace's POV.**

Okay! Maybe I am, totally violating the sister-law code but this was important! I could tell by just looking at Kai, SOMETHING was wrong and if Kai wasn't telling me I'd just have to find out myself…but, I pulled out a drachma throwing it into a makeshift rainbow. "O Goddess accept my offering," The mist swelled up, "Show me Chiron at camp half-blood long island." I said as I saw Chiron he turned around and looked at me surprised as he rushed out,

"Thalia! Have you seen Kai!? Percy just contacted camp a few minutes ago telling me Kai's been missing from their mission for two days now!" This surprised me as I looked back at the large tent, oh Gods Kai! What've you done now?!

"Tell me everything…" I said with a sigh, as I internally debated whether I should tell Chiron or not, I decided I wouldn't, but I sure as Hades was going to have _quite _a talk with my _dear _sister! Yeah, innocent my ass.

"Okay, if I see her I'll contact you. I'll have my hunters keep an eye out for her. I just contacted you to ask you how," I thought quickly and said, "how the camp was doing!" I finished quickly, "Okaythengoodbyetilllater!" With that I quickly slashed threw the mist disconnecting us. I sighed, why did Kai always have to do this!?

The next morning I woke Kai up and confronted her about it, she looked away and mumbled something I rolled my eyes and said, "Stop mumbling! Tell me what's your problem!" I sounded like an angry therapist, then again, I don't think therapists got angry.

"The prophecy…I was out one night when Rachel, the Oracle, approached me, she told me the prophecy and I left okay?!" She shouted, the prophecy? Hmm…from what Chiron told me she had two decisions and it wasn't going to end well. The way Kai was acting right now was so different from the Kai I knew, "What is this prophecy and don't bother lying Chiron told me that's what you did to Annabeth, Percy, and that Nico boy…" She looked at me the look in her eyes made me reconsider for just a second but that wasn't long enough. "Tell me…" I demanded stubbornly. Kai took a deep breath as she recited the prophecy:

"Where the sky meets the earth a choice of prime.

Two decisions to make a daughter of time.

The last reminiscence of the one that is gone.

Return to a figure of halcyon…

When the moonless night goes cold.

Whether lies be kept thy secrets unfold.

A desolated road no more.

Fight together in this war.

Time breaks those loved most.

Eyes open wide stand once more and oppose.

The acceptance of two the end of another.

A curse uplifted breaks the heart of a lover…"

"That has got to be the longest prophecy ever to be prophesized."


	9. Chapter 9

**::Chapter nine::**

**::Accidentally in love::**

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

As I told Thalia I bitterly regretted it.

"That's why you didn't tell anyone…" She muttered, "That's why you've been distancing yourself from everyone…" I grudgingly nodded. As the tent flap flew open revealing…Percy, Annabeth and NICO!?

"THALIA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted, but she looked just as confused as I did. "I-I didn't do it…"

She stuttered confused as Percy smirked and they all said in chorus, "Apollo…"

TRAITOROUS BASTARD! I glared as Nico asked, "Can I talk to you about something?" I shrugged and followed him.

"Guess the monsters out of the bag…" I muttered as he said softly, "You know, you really are stupid…"

I was surprised at first! Did he just drag me out here to call me stupid!?

"Annabeth told me the meaning of your name, Nikai, your fatal flaw is being alone, your afraid to be alone…so why try so hard to isolate yourself?! YOUR SO STUPID! I've been worrying about you non stop ever since-I mean…we've been worrying about you!" He blushed slightly turning around as he finished, "You try to isolate yourself from others to protect them, you need to learn that we're just as strong as you! We can take care of ourselves…you don't need to protect us! Yeah this sounds cheesy and stupid but it's the damn right truth!"

I was so shocked by his words I just stared…as I looked at him…he wasn't just a boy…he was so much more…it was right then. I realized it…I was in love with Nico Di Angelo…his eyes bore into mine, as if searching for something. Nico was so much like _him_…

"Thank you…" I said simply, and I did something I hadn't done in a very long time…I smiled…_He'd_ be happy…

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

She smiled…her full mauve lips curved up revealing perfect white teeth…she was perfect…she was beautiful…I think I'm in love…holly crud! Everything about her…I just wanted to know more! She…was perfect…as she thanked me…I began slurring over my words when I finally managed a, "Your welcome…" We returned to camp where we gathered in a tent and began discussing plans, well, they were discussing plans, I was too busy staring at Kai wondering how she could be any more wonderful…one of the Hecate's must've slipped me a love potion. That's what I thought, but this feeling was way too real. I was listening to her sing again…

I couldn't sleep that night so I wandered out into the forest where I saw her in her long black sweat pants and red tank-top that hugged her body.

"So he said what's the problem baby. What's the problem I don't know well maybe I'm in love, love think about it ever time I think about it can't stop thinking bout it. How much longer will it take cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love. Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing bout love." She went into the chorus as I sat there smiling listening it, "Come on, come on, turn a little faster, come on, come on, I world will follow after, come on, come on. Cause everybody's after…love! So I said I'm snow ball running. Running down into the spring that's coming all this love melting under blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love. Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it. But there's no escaping your love!" I loved the sound of her voice… "These lines of lightning mean were never alone, never alone, no, no! Come on come on! Move a little closer! Come on come on! I wanna hear you whisper! Come on come on! Settle down inside my love! Come on come on! Jump a little higher, come on come on! If you feel a little lighter! Come on come on! We were once upon a time in love! We're accidentally in love! Accidentally in love! Accidentally in love! Accidentally in love!" I waited to see if she'd go on…

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

I sighed in realization of the fact I was in love with Nico…I hadn't realized this before…but he was always there for me…even when I pushed him away…he was there, he came back, time after time. Was it that, that drew me to him? Or was it something more? He was pretty hot…I looked up to the sky…it was a moonless night…THE PROPHECY! _When them moonless night goes cold Whether lies be kept thy secrets unfold. _Well they know all my secrets now. Suddenly I heard a branch snap behind me I arched my head down to see…

"Nico?" I questioned as he looked a away blushing again. "Come sit with me…" I said calmly gesturing to the branch next to me. I helped him up as he sat next to me.

"I owe you a lot Nico…thank you…" I told him.

"You don't owe me anything…" He said simply as we sat in silence when he asked, "If you don't mind me asking…what's your story?" This surprised me, he didn't already know? I told him half of it. I struggled half the time to keep my emotions from seeping out, but judging by his expressions, I failed miserably.

"Y-You and me…were alike in many ways…" He told me once I'd finished, I looked at him confused. What did he mean 'the same' how?!

"We were both rejected by our peers and both shunned by others because of our heritage…" He told me with a little anger left.

"Both of us have no parents and long to be accepted…" He ended. He was right, and for a moment, I was truly afraid…this boy, it was as if he could read me like a book, an open book. It scared me, but at the same time…it was a relief, that burden, felt lifted in a way I never thought possible. He understood me, what was this feeling!? Gratitude was mixed with compassion and longing…what was this feeling!? Was this what they called love? I hadn't felt this since _him_…

Love's a scary thing, it can hurt you, stab you and leave you broken. But it can also be an amazing adventure, as it prospers, the feelings and words come easier, and everything seems lighter. Love's like the ocean, it can be such a peaceful thing, beautiful and breath taking, but at the same time, violent and uncontrollable. I wasn't really sure whether I liked this feeling…but I felt myself accept it…being around Nico made me feel like _he _was here again…


	10. Chapter 10

**::Chapter ten::**

**::What's left of me::**

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

Yes…love…I liked it. Her beautiful obsidian black eyes deep as unpredictable as a dark lake with no reflection. But as bright as the moon on it's fullest. I looked at her…she was smiling once again. I was drawn in, her smile couldn't compare to anything I'd ever seen before. Everytime I looked at her I knew I would jump in front of Zeus's master bolt if only to save her. Maybe your thinking twelve year olds could never be this much in love…you are wrong…I loved her, I wasn't sure if she loved me too but I would follow her to the end of the world…

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

The next morning I found myself still perched in the tree my head laid softly on Nico's arm…I didn't want to move, maybe they were rights, kids are controlled by hormones. We returned to camp only to see Percy up smirking at us,

"WHAT?!" I snapped.

As he said, "Where were you two last night?" We both blushed madly. When I had a sudden devious idea,

"Wanna help me _wake up _the others?" I asked Nico and Percy smirking. They seemed to catch my drift as they nodded as I whispered.

"Okay…Nico go out into the forest, when you hear me scream, scream okay?" I told him he nodded and followed me orders. "Percy…act dead!" He laid on the ground and I covered him with white snow making him look pale. I spilled some fruit punch Kool-Aid on him and used my powers to make it as if he wasn't breathing then I waited two minutes covering myself in fruit punch and dirt then shrieked at the top of my lungs,

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Everyone came running out with wide eyes, "HELP! P-Percy…h-he's d-d-d-d-dead! N-N-Nico! H-He's-" I began when he screamed loudly. Everyone was rushing around madly waking each other up once they found Nico we, meaning, Percy, Nico, and I, were all rolling on the ground laughing.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU FELL FOR THAT!" As Percy, Nico and I laughed. It was an old trick…_he _taught me.

Everyone stood mystified… "W-Wait…y-y-you! JERKS!" Annabeth shouted drying her tears for the "dead-Percy" as she began swearing in Greek. Meanwhile, Thalia was laughing along with us because she's cool like that. The hunters were all looking around clueless.

"You immature children!!! I HATE YOU ALL!"

He laughed it off as I said sarcastically, "Jeez! Love you too!" She huffed off back into her tent angrily. "Oh well, she'll get over it. You wanna help me 'gather' breakfast?" She asked me as I nodded and soon joined her and the other hunters.

Jumping from tree to tree in silence we stalked the elk that stood grazing. Because I couldn't shoot an arrow worth shit I used my powers slowing down the group of elk as Thalia still preferred her electric spear as she threw it along with their silver arrows shot out piercing them in one shot.

"Common!" She said as we gathered the elk bringing it back to the camp. I have to say, I much prefer Doritos, Lucky charms, and Dunkin Donuts for breakfast. But oh well. I saw Annabeth had forgiven everyone BUT Percy, it was funny watching him advance her only to see him pushed back like a disobedient child.

"So, the next line in the prophecy means we're traveling together right?" Percy asked as Annabeth muttered a,

"unfortunately…" Ignoring her I nodded when an IM appeared it was Chiron!

"Last night the golden fleece was stolen! And Paleus was put to sleep, more than likely the work of Morpheus…" SO here it comes…I mentally coached myself. I remembered the battle between Kronos and myself those many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, A LOT OF years ago. When _he _was still here…I quickly pushed the memories from my head to keep me from reopening dark wounds.

"Let's go!" I commanded instantly.

"Wait!" Annabeth called, "You can't just storm in alone Kai…maybe your immune to Morpheus but the rest of us aren't!" I grudgingly nodded and sat back down. If I didn't know better I would've thought I was a daughter of Nemesis. I wanted revenge on Kronos so badly right now. He's taken away everything more than once, and I wasn't going to let him do that again…never…It wasn't till now I realized how broken I really was. But ever since I've met Nico, it's become so much easier…

"Watch my life, pass me by. In the rear view mirror. Pictures frozen in time, are becoming clearer. I don't wanna waste another day, stuck in the shadows of my mistakes…" What's left of me By: Nick Lachey, "Yeah, cause I want you, and I feel you, crawling underneath my skin like a hunger, like a burning. To find the place I've never been, now I'm broken and I'm fading, I'm half the girl I thought I would be…but you can have…what's left of me…I've been dying inside, little by little, no where to go but going out of my mind. In endless circles running from myself until, you gave me a reason for standing still. And I want you, and I feel you, crawling underneath like a hunger, like a burning. To find the place I've never been, now I'm broken, and I'm fading, I'm half the girl I though I would be…but you can have…what's left of me…" I sang to myself softly. We were all heading to camp, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and I all went ahead to get there faster. I wondered if the Gods knew about this yet…I wondered if they would fight…watch me now…_Zeno_…watch me…

"Hey wait!" A voice called snapping me back to reality, I turned behind me, I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts I forgot about the others.

"Sorry, guess I'm just really eager to kill Kronos…" I told them honestly as we continued on our way.

"Should I steal another car?" I asked them once I felt myself get really tired…Annabeth glared, Percy was enlightened, Nico shrugged.

"Sorry Annabeth, three against one!" I told her picking out a nice black Mercedes.

We all hopped in as I said, "Percy, you drive too slow! It's my turn!" They all looked at me like I was insane. "WHAT?! Have a little faith! I'm a lot older than I look!" I told them as I hear Percy mutter, "You can say that again…" I ignored him and drove,

"Your going WAY too fast!" Annabeth warned as I told her I was using the mist to cover us…I wanted to get there fast, and soon…for _him_…for _Zeno_.


	11. Chapter 11

**::Chapter eleven::**

**::Calling all Skeletons::**

Thoughts raced around in my head so fast I was surprised I could still maintain consciousness. As I drove so many things, I was so distracted… "Percy! Sing a song!" I told him demandingly,

"What? Why?" He asked confused as I told him to just to shut up and do it.

"Okay…what song?" He asked cautiously as I shrugged,

"What ever…just sing!" Annabeth and Nico looked at him expectantly,

"I'm a goofy goober yeah! You're a goofy goober yeah-" He began when Nico had doubled over laughing.

Annabeth glared and said, "Oh grow up Percy!"

He looked offended as he said, "Fine! You go!"

She hesitated when she began, "Once a upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye, we caught on to something I hold onto the night. You looked me in the eye. And told me you loved me." She sand, as I muttered, "Forever and Always by Taylor Swift." I was the most music obsessed person on the world…

"Were you just kidding? Cause it seems to me. This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak. I don't feel welcome anymore. Baby what happened, please tell me cause one second it was perfect now you're halfway out the door. And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called, and then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all. And you flash back to when he said, forever and always."

She stopped there blushing as she pointed to Nico, "your turn!" His eyes widened as he shook his head quickly backing up, "NO WAY!"

But finally he caved and sang, "Here it is again, yet it stings like the first time, seems it never ends double nickels on your dime I thought we were friends I guess it just depends who you ask. These feelings tend to leave me with a hole in my chest. A hole in my chest, yeah a hole, a hole in my chest." This fit him so well,

"Calling all skeletons by Alkaline Trio." I said,

"Now the time has come I just wish I could erase all the damage done to your name and your keepsakes. It's only just begun, it's been fun, we were blind, deaf and dumb. There's a party in my closet calling all skeletons, all skele, all skeletons. Calling all…where did you go? When the lights went black, look what's become of me I've grown to love your disappearing acts do one more pretty please…" He ended, even I was gapping…he was good! "That was really good!" I said suddenly as he smirked and said, "Your turn now!"

It wasn't like they haven't heard me sing before but…usually I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I forgot they were there. I took in a deep breath, "Is there anybody out there? That wakes up with a bitter taste? It's a king that we put up there. And he's a short way to fall from grace. It's slowly filling upward. You can stand but you have no ground. I hear it from the lost words. They say it's time that you lost your crown." Sounded like Kronos. "Don't be, so greedy. A dollars a penny to you. When hearts are beating, say what you want 'em to do. Wasting away, I see you, when the top of the world falls on you. Finding a day, don't wanna be you. When the top of the world falls on you."

"Top of the world. By All American Rejects."

"Is there anybody out there that can see what a man can change? It's better that you don't care, because he knows that he's in his state. I feel the paranoia. When there's a time put you in your place. In the eyes of those who watch ya. Well they can't wait till you hit your face!" Chorus. "Don't be, so greedy. A dollars a penny to you. When hearts are beating, say what you want 'em to do. Wasting away, I see you, when the top of the world falls on you. Finding a day, don't wanna be you. When the top of the world falls on you." I finished ending early like them all.

They smirked, "Sounds like Kronos's type of song…" Percy said.

As I agreed. "Okay…what's your favorite movie?" I asked.

Annabeth said, "Definitely National Treasure."

I groaned and said, "I HATE THAT MOVIE! I can't understand anything! It's like, the bill of rights was signed by thirteen members! Thirteen times two is twenty six the number of games the Lakers lost in 1933 and 1933 divided by the number of movies that are better than this means we have to go meet a midget in South Carolina name Thorton! LETS GO! I mean! Honestly! It's stupid and pointless!" I argued

**(A/N: Okay, any one who has NOT seen that vid on You-tube, it's called Things That Pisses me off WATCH IT OR ELSE!)**

As Annabeth said, "That is not true!"

As Percy said, "Actually…it is, I can't understand anything…"

Annabeth just sulked her defeat.

"My favorite is probably…Lord of the Rings Return of the King. It's defiantly the most violent of the trilogy." I told them.

Annabeth groaned and said, "Now THAT is a pointless movie! It's like, kill some people! Walk some more, kill some more people, fight, almost die, walk some more, sulk, kill some more people!"

We all looked at her offended, "THAT IS NOT TRUE! Aragon is the King but he's inwardly struggling while he tries to save Arwen!"

I debated as Percy said, "Yeah! And even though Frodo sucks the dragons and graphics are awesome!"

Nico then chimed, "AND! Legolas totally pwnds!"

We all nodded as Percy says, "My favorite is probably…the Dark Knight."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME! I love the Joker!" I told him.

"I prefer that dude with the half burnt face," Nico said.

I shrugged, "He's okay, but the Joker is like the best deranged character EVER!"

It was Nico's turn as he smirked and said, "Blades of glory." Percy high-fived him.

As I laughed and said, "Yesh! That movie was almost as funny as Step Brothers! Oh man, Will Farrell is awesome!"

Annabeth looked clueless as she asked, "Who's Will Farrell?"

We all gapped, "YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF WILL FARRELL!?" I shouted almost crashing us.

"Oh my Gods! Okay! Not knowing who Will Farrell is, is like…a national crime!" I said struggling to find the right words. "Sure, everyone knows who Britney Spears is because she shaved her head! BUT YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF WILL FARRELL!?" Nico shouted.

"Okay…favorite…video game?" Percy questioned.

"Oh! Definitely Resident Evil 4! Or Destroy All Humans 2!" I said, Percy cheered and Annabeth grimaced, "That's disgusting…"

Nico thought then said, "Super Smash Bros Brawl. I friggen OWN at the game."

Percy smirked said, "I'll bet you can't beat me! My favorite game though is…Left for Dead 2." We nodded in agreement as Annabeth didn't say anything because she didn't like video games…

"We'll be at the strawberry fields soon." I told them. I may have sped up time…a little…okay, a lot. "H-How'd we get here so fast?" Annabeth asked examining our surroundings.


	12. Chapter 12

**::Chapter twelve::**

**::I am Understood::**

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

We arrived a couple minutes later. "That felt like it was only a few hours." I said.

Annabeth gave Kai a disapproving look and said, "That's because it _was _only one and a half hours…"

Kai shrugged innocently as we went into the big house. Some Ares kids were guarding the perimeter of camp. As we went into the big house.

To be greeted by Chiron, "Ah! Welcome back…how'd you get here so fast?" Kai smiled innocently.

Mr. D came out with a grunt, "Well we're all happy to see you blah, blah, blah, welcome back Miko, Nicky, Perry, Annie-bell." We were all pretty much used to Mr. D's annoying habit of wrong names. Personally, I didn't think it was a habit, I think he just did it to make himself feel like he was actually doing something with his unnecessary immortal life! For some reason I just really didn't like him…not that many campers, animals, Gods, or people did…

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

I woke up this morning as usual the sun gleaming down threw the windows waking me from my slumber and being my usual irritably morning self I threw a book at the window breaking it as I turned over slapping the pillow back over my face. It was about an hour later, which to me felt like two seconds, when the pounding on the door was heard; "WAKE UP KAI! IT'S BREAKFAST!" I heard Percy's voice shouting from the other side of the door as he pounded repeatedly on the door.

"GO THE F AWAY!" I shouted angrily my voice muffled from the soft pillow my head was currently cradled within. Finally the door burst open as a kid from Ares cabin bust down the door. I began cussing them off in Greek totally flipping out. I couldn't recognize many people at all any more seeing as ever since Percy made that request camp half-blood had been flooded with people. I could've sworn on Hades they'd multiplied by fifteen since last time! Now that so many people were here it was often quite violent at times but Mr. D didn't seem to give a crap, not that he ever _did _give a crap.

Chiron didn't mind much either as long was no one was seriously maimed but that shouldn't count for me seeing as I never bothered to pay attention to what the word "maim" means. For all I know it could mean, "Turned into a marshmallow" so as long as I don't turn any one into a marshmallow no one should care right? But as I beat up the Ares kid I found out that maim didn't mean "Turned into a marshmallow"

Mr. D came out with his usual nonchalant expression he called, "Nichole Licorice!"

"So~Maim doesn't mean 'turned into a marshmallow?'" I asked sardonically. Chiron sighed used to my morning behavior after all I'd been here since I was five.

"No, Maim means, to severely injure someone or something." Chiron explained patiently.

I said, "So, seeing as I severely injured that something and I didn't really know what maim means do I still have a punishment?"

Mr. D looked at me skeptically and said, "You'll be serving night monster probation with Miko Mi Jell-O over the weekend." Pointing to Nico who glared at Mr. D with hating eyes.

As he shouted, "IT'S NICO DI ANGELO!" He shouted angrily. As he glared at Mr. D I did the same with my own eyes. "Yeah, whatever." I muttered as Nico and I walked out,

"What'd you do?" I asked him.

He smirked and said, "Some Eris kid was giving me crap so I…roasted, their clothes…a little…" I laughed as I told him what I did.

Everyone was rushing around preparing for the war that was soon to come. Rachel had foreseen it on the coming Saturday. Just like before, that night as I stood alone in the forest. "Hey…thanks. I think I may have finally found where I belong Zeno. I've missed you so much, each year felt so empty without you, with only simple sparks of happiness. But now that he's here…I feel much better…" I spoke to the stars, "He's so much like you…please, help me win…I'm going to be strong for you, for them all…I promise you."

I began to sing. I remember I fist began to sing because of him…he liked it when I sung, so I sang. For him… "Sometimes…it's embarrassing…to talk to you. To hold a conversation with the only one who sees right threw, this version of myself I try to hide behind. I'll bury my face because my disgrace will leave me terrified." I am understood by Relient K. "And sometimes, I'm so thankful for your loyalty. Your love regardless of the mistakes I've made will spoil me. My confidence is, in a sense a gift you've given me. And I'm satisfied to realize you're all I ever need. You looked into my life and never stopped. And you're thinking all my thoughts. Are so simple, but so beautiful. And you recite my words right back to me. Before I even speak. You let me know, I am understood. And sometimes I spend my time. Just trying to escape. I work so hard so desperately, in an attempt to create space. Cause I want distance from the utmost important thing I know. I see your love, then turn my back and beg for you to go…" I finished smiling up to the sky. I knew he was always there for me…

"Thanks Zeno…" I spoke when another voice asked from behind, "Miss me that much huh?" I jolted around to see…no way, it wasn't possible! "N-No way…" I muttered, his dark electric blue eyes as vibrant as ever, his jet black hair in a new more skater boy style and as his lips curved into that perfect smirk…I knew…it was him…

"Z-Zeno?" I questioned.

He laughed at my expression and said, "Who else dummy…" I just gapped. He looked older now, around fourteen. Though I knew…he was much older. B-But…he wasn't a ghost…he was flesh and blood. HOW?! I suddenly heard a rustling and turned around. NICO!

"Geez! Stop doing that! You really have a bad habit of appearing out of nowhere…" He shrugged as he asked in a jealous manor, "Who's he?" and waited for an answer.

"Zeno Sanna…h-he's…a really, _really_, _**really**_, _**really**_, old friend." Zeno was a child of Zeus…the first demi-god child of Zeus…suddenly all of it just came rushing back like an unstoppable dam just waiting to burst…and it finally had…he was really here…but how!?


	13. Chapter 13

**::Chapter thirteen::**

**::Who knew::**

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

I listened to her talking to this non-existent boy. She seemed happy about this boy, but as she talked to him about another boy I couldn't help but be jealous…who was she talking about!? Yeah, I was in love with her. She's done a lot for me, she's changed me, she's accepted me…she gave me something nobody other than Percy had really given me, acceptance. When I saw a boy, she seemed surprised he was there.

She introduced us, if he was dead, the only way he could've been resurrected was a soul for a soul. But who's? Once she said, "Friend" I couldn't help but be relieved. I could tell they wanted some time alone so I left.

Suddenly a ghostly figure popped up behind me, "AH! Bianca! Don't do that…" I muttered repeating Kai's words, turning to face my sister,

"Hey Nico! OMIGOD! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" She squealed I looked at her clueless,

"What do you mean?" I asked her as she sighed loudly and rolled her eyes,

"Y-O-U! L-O-V-E HER! It's obvious she likes you too!" Bianca said with a smirk, I was clueless. Why did girls think they knew everything about love!?

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

I looked at Zeno, I wanted to embrace him in a long hug, I hadn't seen him since I traveled to the underworld five years ago. "H-He's back you know…" I said so quietly it was practically a whisper. He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"I know…I've known about it for awhile…" He told me. As I looked at him again taking in his features. And let a small shiver, I remembered all those many years ago…he fought by me, he fought for me, he saved me, he accepted me, he loved me, he died for me…all the sudden, I was so scared…what if I lost Nico like that?!

He smiled his ghostly smile and said, "Sing for me…" I smiled up at him, and sang.

"You took my hand you showed me how. You promised me you'd be around. Ah-oh, that's right…I took your words and I believed. In everything you said to me. Oh-oh, yeah…

If someone said three years from now…You'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch their mouth. Cause their all wrong, I know, better. Cause you said forever, and ever, who knew.

Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced and just too cool. Oh-no, no, no. I wish I could touch you again. I wish I could still call you friend. I'd give, anything.

When someone said count your blessings now…for there long gone. I guess I just didn't know how. I was all wrong. They knew, better. Still you said forever, and ever, who knew.

I'll keep you locked in my head. Until we meet again. I wont forget you my friend. What happened?

If someone said three years from now…You'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch their mouth. Cause their all wrong. And that last kiss, I cherish, until we meet again. And time makes it harder, I wish I could remember. But I keep, your memories, you visit me in my sleep, my darling, who knew?"

"I love your singing…" He told me with a peaceful look on his face.

"You told me to watch you…I always have…I am always watching you…" He told me in a loving way.

"I know…" I told him.

"You and that boy, Nico, your cute together." He said, I wasn't usually one to be embarrassed but as my dark black hair shadowed my face to hide my blush.

He laughed, "Nico and Nikai sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I rolled my eyes,

"Your annoying, even when your _dead_!"

He laughed as he smirked and said, "yep! And I have no shame…"

I sighed as he smiled cockily and said, "Now that I'm finally back, we're going to fight _together_…" I don't want to lose you, I thought, but didn't say aloud.

But as if reading my thoughts he said, "If I die fighting for someone or something I care about there's nothing you can do about that…" I supposed he was right…but I still didn't like it.

Once again he read my thoughts and said, "No one ever said you had to."

I glared at him, "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING?!"

He laughed that laugh I'd missed for so long. "I may have only known you for two years but if that's long enough to fall in love, it's long enough to be able to understand what your thinking, and no offense Kai, but your not that hard to figure out." I got angry at that and hit him playfully.

"Common, let's get to the big house, bestow upon Dionysus the vile hearsay he has an additional camper to hail!" Zeno rolled his magnificent blue eyes he was used to my odd manner of speech of and on.

"Hey Chiron!" Zeno greeted the centaur.

"Z-Zeno Sanna?" He questioned mystified. It wasn't everyday you got to see someone who's been dead for centuries alive.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Zeno saluted ridiculously. Suddenly Mr. D was out coming out yelling at Chiron to hurry up so Mr. D could finish winning.

"Mr. D, I believe we have a new camper."

Mr. D groaned as he said, "Welcome, blah, blah, blah, this is camp-half-blood, blah, blah, blah, fun, blah, blah. Chiron! Let's get back to our game!"

Practically without effort or thought for that matter I said, "You know! The least you could do, is ACT like you do actually do something with you useless existence!"

He glared at me as his eyes flashed dangerously I probably would've been roasted if not for the next event.

Nico, Percy, and Annabeth burst in, "There here! Monsters have surrounded the borders! And Morpheus has put many campers asleep!" Percy hollered.

As Mr. D told me, "Guess, I'll let someone else get there hands dirty with your blood. Seems like the fate's decided I'm not the one meant to kill you."

Oh, how generous, "Do you know his Greek parent?" Percy asked, as I told them.

"Zeno was the first Demi-god of Zeus…" As we took our stances I took my place beside Chiron as I had a few thousand years ago.

"Hakuna matata bro…" I said forcing the nonchalance as I smirked. He looked at me oddly as I said, "Means no worries! Sorry, Lion King quote, I have nothing better to do." In one away or another…I was VERY excited and in another…I was scared…


	14. Chapter 14

**::Chapter fourteen::**

**::I will not bow::**

I could feel them advancing. The world seemed to grow a bit darker as the cold winter air overwhelmed me with the familiar feeling. He was here…and I knew it, I could hear his voice in my ear whispering, taunting me…to find him…I heard a loud shriek soon every one was out in the clearing fighting off monsters.

"The many campers have fallen asleep due to Morpheus." Chiron reported as he cast an odd look at Zeno, Zeno had met Chiron before, "H-How?"

I sighed, "Long story!" Everyone was suiting up. It happened so suddenly. Everything was as if controlled by Eris, goddess of chaos. A volley of bronze arrows shot by I looked and saw Apollo's cabin…with no other than Apollo himself…

I thought I saw him smiling at me as Zeno and I went to join him, he said, "Told you, you can't defy the prophecies!" I smirked and told him, "Never said anything about changing them!"

"Nice to see you again…Zeno, see your alive and healthy…" Apollo said with his, 'I knew it' voice. It wasn't soon after I heard a horn…the hunters were here.

"Artemis arrives.

Seeking to help we need it not!

She glares angrily!"

He preformed while shooting arrow after arrow at the monsters.

"The second line was eight syllables…" Thalia said taking her place next to Artemis.

"Hunters! Please, show my brother how to _properly _shoot an arrow!" I laughed at there relationship, it reminded me of Zeno and my own.

Grabbing Zeno's hand we both withdrew our weapons, "Let's go…" I told him, we ran at to help the Aphrodite kids who were getting nowhere with their ATTACK OF THE FLYING NAIL POLISH plan. And in under a minute together we rid the area of monsters entirely.

Suddenly a large wave came from the beach. Oceanus…oh joy.

"Happy days…" I muttered as I noticed three others coming from the beach. Poseidon, Braires and Tyson. Percy went out to join them attacking monsters as he controlled the waves. Braires fought along side Tyson. When I saw something from the corner of my eye…

Pegasus came raiding from the stables attacking the monsters with a series of kicks. And on the lava rock climbing wall I saw…

"Oh this just get's better and better…the Hydra…" I told Zeno, as we both advanced him.

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

I fought with Percy when I spotted Kai, she was fighting with that Zeno boy against…The Hydra. It was amazing, it was like Kai was dancing…As she began to dance with a glassy black sword her body moved in a series of challenged jerks and elegant twists. Her skins glowed as if it were soaked in liquid moonlight she flowed in rhythm as if she herself _were _the wind and in harmony with the world around her. Her obsidian black hair illustrated a silhouette of black flames whipping around in the air like a wild tigress. Her full mauve lips sang in a voice belonging to an angel. Her eyelids were closed gently her porcelain skin looked delicate in the moonlight. Her arms reached out as if to grab something but she moved her hips in a fast jolt as she jumped away and continued with her mesmerizing dance.

She fought along Zeno who was just as graceful in his foot work as she was. He was a son of Zeus. He sent down a strike of lightening right down upon the Hydra. Kai grabbed a cigarette lighter from her pocket smelting the Hydra as it bursted into dust. Those centuries of fighting monsters must've paid off for her.

"I remember the first time I saw her fight in a real battle. Amazing isn't it?" Percy said seeing where my eyes were directed I nodded still slightly fazed. But just unfazed enough to block the monster before it got me.

"Percy…I'm going to go help the others…" In truth…I was going after Kai…

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

"Prometheus…" I told Zeno pointing to the titan who was fighting up against Ares.

"What about him?!" Zeno asked fending off another monster.

"I need to talk to one of the titans! I have to find HIM!" I shouted stabbing a giant. As the dust was absorbed into my dagger.

"We should find Morpheus in that case…" Zeno told me, that was probably a good idea. Didn't want to get in the way of Ares's fight…

_Hahaha! My daughter…it's been TOO long. I know your looking for me…I'm waiting for you. _His voice played like knife to the throat. Suddenly…I had a feeling…I just knew it…he was at the place where the Labyrinth used to be. The most deserted place in camp, because people began to believe it was 'haunted'. Where they come up with this crap was beyond me.

But first I had to get rid of Zeno, I wouldn't lose him again. I'd seen more death in my life than anyone ever should.

"Zeno…you try to wake up the campers. I'll find Morpheus, I'm immune to his power." He nodded at my logic and went off. Thank Gods…I thought as I snuck off into the forest.

"Now the dark begins to rise, save your breath, it's far from over! Leave the lost, and dead behind. Now's your chance, to run for cover. I don't wanna change the world. I just wanna leave it colder! Light he fuse and burn it up, take the path. That leads to nowhere. All is lost again. But I'm not giving in." I sang, I will not bow By: Breaking Benjamin. "I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away. Watch the end through dying eyes. Now the dark is taking over. Show me where forever dies. Take the fall and run to heaven. All is lost again, but I'm not giving in. I will not bow, I will not break! I will shut the world away! I will not fall, I will not fade. I will take your breath away. And I'll survive, paranoid! I have lost the will to change. And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake! I will shut the world away. I will not! I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away! I will not fall, I will not fade! I will take your breath away…"

I finished. The moon was leaving and the sun rising.

"Here I come…" I muttered entering the forest. And sure enough…he was there. He stood normal human size, he wore a black gothic aviators jacket with a crimson red tunic.

"Like the outfit?" He questioned with what I swear was a smirk but I couldn't tell because it was so messed up along with his personality.

"Your fashion sense just leaves much to be desired…" I told him glaring.

"Finally chose to stop running have you Nikai?" He taunted using that name I've always hated.

"Who said I was running!?" I sneered as he laughed manically. Despite myself I cringed.

"If I didn't know better I would've thought you were hiding from me…" I told him.


	15. Chapter 15

**::Chapter fifteen::**

**::So contagious::**

I swore I could feel Nemesis take over as I lunged my dagger grew into two double blades as I attacked him slicing downward. He countered it moving his arm upward the sword at an angle over his torso.

I repeatedly slamming down pushing him back. But swung my left sword in a down hand semi-circle he narrowly dodged it when my right hand sword cut his arm open. Liquid gold spurred out. He swung his sword around upward scraping against my own. Pushing me backwards into the air I landed gracefully and came at him again in a run. He was about to push me back but I dodged jumping up like a frog. Kicked him in the head he swung his sword around though splitting open my back my crimson red blood poured, but I felt numb.

I could feel no pain…but I swung the sword downward he jumped up but I quickly slashed again giving him no time to counter coming at him with both blades in hand I jumped up again this time he blocked it shoving himself back, though I was immune to most of his power, not all of it! He was still a titan. He moved much faster than I, actually I just moved slower. Using my mother's powers I froze him and sliced his stomach. Spinning the sword around in a circular motion he came at me breaking the ice slicing my legs repeatedly. I was lucky he didn't cut a tendon as I kicked him back slicing my sword causing him to leap back.

He came as me I was about to dodge but he was fast and severed behind me I tuned just in time to block him. He quickly sliced down about to get me when someone got in the way…it was Zeno.

"You were always good at lying…jerk…" He muttered at me as Kronos smiled…no…not again! I remembered what I learned in health class, my two years of dreaded American school, I hit the back of hit neck knocking him out.

I sighed, "now we can continue…" I told Kronos. I saw him eyeing Zeno though…he'd go for him…crud. I kept my guard not moving from where Zeno was lain, it was a bitch though, seeing as I can't move that fast.

"Crap…" I muttered barely avoiding him cutting my throat. When suddenly he slammed me down to the ground breaking at least two ribs, when three people came along…Annabeth, Percy, and Nico. Percy attacked first with Annabeth, but with a simple swipe of his arm he pushed them back cutting open their gut. No…NO! Their dead!? "Their not dead!" Nico shouted, I had to believe him as Kronos attacked me again, wait no…it wasn't me…

"NO!" I shouted a shriek…he was heading for Nico, a flash of the same event many years ago went by. It was of Zeno…history repeating itself…_Time breaks those loved most._ I swallowed hard as I made a snap decision running at him with everything I had left in me. I screamed as I attacked him he jolted round though as his sword plunged into me…I couldn't breath…I coughed up a glob of blood as I noticed my own sword lodged into the place where his heart would be.

"W-Wow…d-dramatic…" I coughed out. Glaring at Kronos, defeat clear in his eyes. He was gone…my sword froze him into an ice block as I collapsed…it was like I was on the bridge again. I'd lived more then my fair share, experienced more death than anyone should, and lived too long to appreciate life. Despite it finally being over, it didn't feel right…it wasn't supposed to end like this. And even though I now realized that…it was too late to stop it from happening…_The acceptance of two._ Both Nico and I had never really been accepted by anyone…but finally, we were accepted, by each other…the acceptance…_Eyes open wide stand once more and oppose. _Once again I opposed my father, but I was not blinded this time. _The end of another._ Guess it's my end. But I guess it was too late to worry about the last lines…I was dead…

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

I watched as she collapsed…no…she can't be dead. I wouldn't let it be true! Maybe I was just acting like a stupid little kid, denying the reality of things. But it wasn't supposed to end like this. Tons of people and gods were around now, Kronos was shattered into thousands of iced pieces as the world was dark and cold when it enlightened again. There was simply a bare patch of snow where Kronos last stood. But I didn't care…all that mattered to me was Kai. And she was gone…I didn't want to accepted, no, I _wouldn't _accept it. I walked up to my father determination in my eyes,

"I'll do it…I want to trade my soul…for hers. It's an equal exchange…" I told him when I heard another voice,

"No…don't…she'd never forgive you. I'll do it…" I turned, we all turned. It was Zeno, Zeus, yes, he was here, seemed shocked. (no pun intended) My father seemed to think as Zeno approached me,

"She loves you, if you died for her she'd go to and ask for death. She can't live without you Nico…" He told me, and somehow I was convinced…with some sort of odd magic, suddenly we were all crowding around her as her eyes flinched open…

"Where am I?" she asked her voice clueless, as I embraced her in tears…she was back…she was back…the joy overwhelmed me like a waterfall but it was just as soon stolen away.

"W-Who are you!?" She screamed pushing me away…was she faking it?! No…she wasn't. The clueless expression on her face as she looked at us.

"She doesn't remember us…at all…"

We returned her to the infirmary as I asked, "Those last lines…what did they mean?!" Annabeth looked down and said,

"She told us, long ago when she fought in the first war against Kronos, he made her immortal, but not as a gift, but as a curse. She's no longer immortal…the curse was intended to lift at death." I didn't have to wait for the next line, breaks the heart of a lover. That must mean me…I returned that night to the big house, to put the titan's sword. When I noticed Kai's stuff was still there…I put in the earphones…I wondered what song she was listening to…So Contagious By: Acceptance.

"_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected. And I can tell I've been moving in so slow. Don't let it throw you off too far. Cause I'll be running right behind you. Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keep me hanging on so contagiously…"_

_(A/N: I will be making a sequel at some point!)_


End file.
